This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of location based services and technologies for presenting mapping data to users of mobile devices (e.g., data that is presented as maps displayed on a user's wireless or cellular device). Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to develop new mechanisms for enhancing the mapping data and location based services provided to their users.
Certain abbreviations that may be found in the description and/or in the Figures are herewith defined as follows:    A-GPS assisted GPS    DP data processor    GPS global positioning system    eNB base station    MME mobility management entity    REST representational state transfer    UE user equipment    WLAN wireless local area network